


Bang Boys

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, I hate tagging, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Humor, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: Daryl's been in the porn industry a while now and nothing fazes him. Except doing a scene with the new guy who's got more than the family jewels going on - more like the national treasure. But the really crazy part is that the investor is gonna be there and watching the whole production. Good times.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> Hello! So this is a twofer for ya'll. 
> 
> One, it's a very, very, belated birthday gift for the one and only 1Lostone. She is the butter to my bread. <3
> 
> And two, it's my submission for the Cock Challenge. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that I have never actually watched a porn _being made_ , so most of this is guess work. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely and talented TWDObsessive for her beta work. She is the jam to my bread.
> 
> Also, thank you to KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic who read from her sick bed. She is the cinnamon and sugar to my bread.
> 
> Special shout out to Justley, Starfire_wildheart, nonesangelnoonesbitch, and my other lovelies from the RWG for all of your support. (and whip cracking!)

Daryl bit his lip as he stared across the street at the boring McMansion. A monstrosity of three different building materials and twice as many roof lines. Probably some exec's house or some banker that made a shit ton of money taking other people’s houses. 

The porn company had sent him out here to this hoity-toity suburb with over priced boxes masquerading as homes to do a scene with their newest acquisition, some guy named Dick King. Daryl had heard of him, of course, but he’d never seen the guy.

He didn’t usually bottom, not on camera anyway, but apparently Dick had asked specifically for Daryl for just that reason. The production company, BangBoys.com, had offered Daryl an extra 25% to do it, and Daryl wasn’t going to turn that down. At least they gave him a week’s notice so he could work up to it. You didn’t have a name like Dick King and not have a huge fucking dick. Not in the porn industry anyway.

Supposedly the higher ups were gonna charge extra just because Daryl wasn’t  going to top. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before, back when he’d started out, but he had a nice sized cock and guys lined up to bottom for him (literally one time for a scene he’d done last year). Daryl didn’t mind either way, he just had a reputation to maintain.

He took a deep breath and opened his car door. The sooner he was in there, the sooner he’d be done, and the sooner he’d get paid. He had his eye on a new Stryker crossbow and this paycheck would cover it nicely.

As he was getting out of his car a crazy lady zoomed by in a little red Hyundai, nearly hitting Daryl. She had a maniacal grin on her face and didn’t even look around when Daryl shouted at her as she sped on down the road. Some kind of crazy housewife, no doubt.

The front door of the McMansion opened up to a producer he was familiar with when he knocked, “Hey, Carol.”

“Hey Daryl, I mean, Buck,” she said as he she gave him a quick hug.

Daryl shook his head as he entered the house, Carol ought to know his stage name, she gave it to him after all.

She held up a few sheaves of paper as she headed further into the house. “Let me show you where we’re setting up and then we can go over the script.” 

Daryl followed behind her, stepping over cables stretched all down the hallway like black rivers in a dense jungle. She led him to a room that looked like it was a home office and gestured for him to sit in a side chair. Whoever lived here had a lot more change than Daryl did.

“Ok, so the scene is you and Dick are old friends and are bored one afternoon and then drink a few beers  and then arm wrestle to see who bottoms,” Carol said as Daryl looked over the few pages of dialog. Daryl hated acting, he really wasn’t good at it, but it wasn’t like he needed to give an Oscar ™  worthy performance. 

Carol eyed Daryl’s broad shoulders and thick biceps speculatively, “Maybe the goal is to bottom.”

Daryl snorted. Porn didn’t have to make sense. Was there a dick in an ass? That was all that mattered. 

They both started when the doorbell rang throughout the house. “That’ll be the investor. She wanted be here,” Carol said as she got up to answer the door.

The woman that walked in the door had dark, shoulder length hair and a flushed face and a familiar maniacal gleam in her eyes.  Daryl recognized her as the woman that had almost run him over in that damn Hyundai.  _ Wonderful _ .

“I am so excited!” he heard her squeal.

It was one thing to have to perform in front of the crew, another for a paying audience.  _ Wonder-fucking-ful _ . 

“OH MY GAWD! YOU’RE BUCK HORNY!” she screamed from the doorway.

Daryl grimaced but got up to meet the woman. “Yes ma’am. Buck Horny, in the flesh. Well, not right this second, but in a little bit.”

The woman laughed so hard Daryl was afraid she was going to pass out, her face kept getting redder and redder. Daryl looked at Carol alarmingly, but the woman sputtered and got herself under control enough to talk, “You are so funny!” 

Daryl flinched when she slapped his arm. She didn’t seem to notice as she was wiping tears from her eyes. 

“This is going to be so fun!” she said as she clapped her hands.

“Oh! Where are my manners?” Carol said, “Buck, this is….”

“Lost! Call me Lost!” the woman interrupted. 

“O-k _ ay, _ ” Carol let the word stretch out as her eyes went wide, “Buck, this is Lost. She’s an investor for this scene.”

Daryl stuck out his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

She grabbed his outstretched hand in both of hers and shook it hard enough to make Daryl lose his balance and have to take a step or fall into her.

She quickly snatched her hands away, “Sorry! So sorry! I’m just  _ so  _ excited! I’ve been selling sexual aids on the side for two years to save up enough money for this. I don’t even care if it makes money!”

“Right, okay then! We need to get moving here. Let’s go see where they are setting up and Dar- er Buck, let me find your dressing area,” Carol said as she motioned for the other two to go ahead of her. 

He was afraid he’d have to make awkward conversation with Lost, but she was engrossed in what was going on around them. She even stopped the little makeup girl and grilled her on what  _ exactly  _ got makeup. Daryl wasn’t sure, but he thought the crazy woman was actually taking notes.

In the kitchen Daryl was happy to see the director, Abe. They’d worked together on many scenes and Daryl liked the guy because he didn’t bullshit and he kept everything moving. 

Abe was talking to the cameraman, T-dog. The guy didn’t look like he’d want to work in gay porn, but he got good shots. Even if he got so close he got teabagged on occasion. Daryl was pretty sure the guy liked it.

The lighting guy, Dale was there too. He was the best in the business as far as Daryl was concerned, he could make a dick look like it was glowing. That was the good thing about a small production company, you worked with the same people all the time. 

One of the PAs had just given Daryl a bottle of water when he heard Lost hollering in the living room that was open to the kitchen. “OH MY GAWD! YOU’RE DICK KING!”

Daryl didn’t feel  _ too  _ miffed about this Dick guy getting the same reaction that Daryl had gotten. Not really. Lost seemed like the kind of person that would get excited about a penis shaped potato chip.

He decided he was thirsty and downed the water, ignoring how Lost was gushing over the new guy. Poor guy probably needed all the fans he could get. Daryl had been voted most popular talent for WorkingMen.com three years in a row.

A hand on his arm pulled him from his reverie. He turned to see Lost holding on to a guy that was the same height as Daryl, but that was about where the similarities ended. Dark curls framed a face with a full beard and stormy blue eyes. “Buck, this is Dick!”

Daryl again stuck out his hand in greeting, Dick taking it and squeezing it just enough to show Daryl he had a firm grip. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” said Dick.

“On my gawd! This is just like a meet cute!” Lost exclaimed as she clapped her hands and bounced on her toes.

Daryl and Dick turned to look at her, “A what?” asked Dick.

“A meet cute, it’s when the stars of a movie meet for the first time and….well, nevermind,” she said as she fluttered a hand between them, “it’s not important. Ugh, I am just  _ sooo _ excited to be here! I’ve fantasized about the two of you getting together for forever!”

“You have, have you?” Daryl asked.

“Oh yes! I once wrot...I mean, I dreamed that I had the two of you locked in a room and a friend of mine was there and  _ hahaha _ you couldn’t leave until you had sex. It was awesome.” 

Daryl and Dick exchanged looks, he didn’t know about Dick, but Daryl was glad they were in a room full of witnesses. Although, Lost wasn’t the craziest person he’d come across since he’d started this. There was one woman who was  _ obsessed _ and sent Daryl all kinds of freaky shit. Stories she’d written about him, t-shirts she’d had printed up special, and a whip were just what he’d gotten in the last delivery.

“That’s..uhhh, that’s interesting,” Dick said.

“Oh yes! I have lots of - um - dreams about you guys,” she gushed.

“I”m glad we could inspire ya,” Daryl said. “And, thanks for investing in the company.”

“Oh! You’re welcome. It’s the least I could do. I told you I sell sex aids on the side, right?”

Daryl and Dick both nodded their heads.

“Well, my two best sellers are replicas of you two!”

Dick cocked his head to the side, “That’s great. Glad to hear that.”

And really, Daryl was glad to hear it, too, he got a little bit of money for each of his replicas that was sold. He’d been reluctant to do it, but his agent showed him how much money he could make, and making money off a replica was easier than making money off the real thing.

They were saved from any more awkwardness by Abe, “Alright, let’s give our talent a few minutes alone to talk about how they can tickle each other’s fancy,” he said as he ushered Lost away. “Let me show you where you’ll be during the shoot.”

“So, I hear you wanted me to bottom for you.” As an icebreaker, it probably wasn’t Daryl’s best attempt. But he was damn curious. 

If Dick was shocked, he didn’t show it. “I’m a fan of your early work. Saw you bottom for Jim...Walker?”

“I don’t know what his name was.” Daryl confessed, “I was so damn nervous on that shoot it’s a wonder I even got off.” 

“Yeah, I was too. Well, not for my very first one. It was a homemade one with my buddy Shane that was uploaded onto one of those free websites. Somehow or another an agent tracked me down, and here I am. Oh, and if you’re interested, my real name is Rick.”

“Nice to meet you Rick, I’m Daryl.” He wasn’t sure why he’d given the guy his real name. Usually Dary kept that as much of a secret as he could. But Rick seemed like a nice guy. It didn’t hurt he had a cute southern accent and chest hair peeking out of the top of his button down denim shirt. 

“Did you want to go over the script?” Rick asked.

Daryl nodded and motioned for them to sit at the kitchen island. “It’s pretty straight forward,” he said, “We’re buddies watching a game, neither of us have had a girlfriend for a while, and we get bored and arm wrestle and then the loser has to bottom.”

Rick eyed Daryl’s broad shoulders with the exact same look Carol had given him earlier, “Maybe looser tops?”

“Yeah, that’s what Carol said too,” Daryl said with a chuckle.

They went over their lines, more for knowing who would say what when then for any type of acting. Most people fast forwarded through the first parts to get to the sex anyway.

“Did you have any thoughts on what  positions you wanted to do?” Daryl asked after they had run through the lines a few times.

“OH! I do!” 

Both men turned to see Lost standing at the edge of the kitchen, a bright smile plastered across her face.

“What did you have planned?” Rick asked.

“Well,” she started as she pulled out a stool to sit on, “I was thinking that Buck could start out by giving Dick a blow job, and then you could sixty-nine, and then Dick could rim Buck, and…” she stopped to clap her hands, “then Dick could fuck Buck four ways from Sunday.”

“Sounds good, but on this ‘four ways to Sunday’, do you want doggy, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, missionary, or side by side?” Daryl asked.

Lost’s eyes seemed to glaze over as she thought about the possibilities, “Oh, sooo many choices!”

“We could do them all, it’s not a big deal,” Rick said.

“You know, I don’t care, as long as there is kissing. Will there be kissing?” she asked plaintively. 

Daryl shrugged, “Yeah, sure.”

“Oh! That is so awesome! Can I take a picture? I promise it’s just for me. I’d never be able to share it in my real life.”

It was Rick’s turn to shrug, “I don’t mind.”

He’d barely gotten the words out if his mouth before the woman had pulled out her smartphone and started clicking away. “Now KISS!” she said as she motioned wildly with her hands for them to get closer.

Even though he got paid to have sex with men, Daryl really did like to warm up to a guy before kissing him, but Rick didn’t seem to have that same problem - he already had his head tilted and was closing the small gap between them.

His lips were warm and much softer than Daryl expected. And the beard caught a bit in Daryl’s scruff, but that only made it hotter. Somebody moaned and he wasn’t sure if it was Rick, himself, or Lost.  

As kisses went, it wasn’t bad. All open mouthed and seeking, leaving Daryl a bit breathless. It boded well for their sex scene later. 

_ Click click click.  _ The click of Lost’s camera phone was going crazy. She’d probably run out of memory before the day was done with the way she was going. 

“I knew you two would look great together!” she gushed.

They broke apart, a sheepish grin on Rick’s face. “That was fun, can’t wait for the show,” he said seductively.

“OH! ME either!” cried Lost.

Abe came over just then, “Hey Dick, you gotta pop a pill or anything? Now’s the time. Don’t want you to run out of hot water before you’re done with your shower.”

Daryl tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember if there was a shower scene that he’d somehow missed. 

“Hahahaha!” laughed Lost, “A metaphor! That’s great! I prefer puns myself, but a good metaphor is priceless.”

Rick shook his head and looked at Daryl as he spoke to Abe, “Nah, I think I can go the whole shoot.”

Abe turned to Daryl, “How about you? I know you’re gonna be playing hanger to his plane, but are you gonna need a little blue helper?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“You sure?” Abe held up a pill bottle, “I got plenty.”

But both Daryl and Rick shook their heads, so Abe shrugged and put the bottle back in his pocket, “We’ll be ready to start in about fifteen minutes. Why don’t y’all get to wardrobe.”

“Where’s wardrobe?” Rick asked Daryl.

“OH! I know! I was just talking to the gal doing it. Come on, I’ll show you.” Lost said. She turned and started toward the large, sweeping (over dramatic) stairs, the men following in her wake like little porny ducks.  

They ended up in the master bedroom. The large room full of clothes and extra equipment. Daryl would bet the production company had rented the place out for a few weeks and would be filming all over the property and all kinds of genres. 

Daryl had met the little blonde before, “Hey, Bethie.” 

“Hi there!” she sang. “Got your costume right here,” she said as she handed Daryl a generic looking jersey with the number ‘69’ on the back.

Lost’s eyes narrowed as she took in the petite blonde, “Are you old enough to be doing this?”

Bethie gave the older woman an exasperated look, “Yes, I am. But I don’t watch the shoots. They’re usually boring anyway after a while. At least that’s what my sister tells me.”

“Your sister?”

“Yeah, Maggie does the books. Daddy owns the company,and we’re gonna take over after he retires.”

“And your mom is okay with this?” Lost probed.

“Of course! Mom and dad were performers when they met.” Bethie turned to Rick, moving on from Lost and her probing questions. She gave him a jersey with the same number on the back, but in a different color. 

Rick murmured a thank you and then he and Daryl went to find a space to change their clothes. Lost following behind them.

Daryl turned into the first empty bedroom that he saw, he really only needed to change his shirt. The jeans and sneakers he already wore would be fine. And he rarely wore underwear. 

He turned to shut the door after letting Rick in, but Lost was standing in the doorway, the maniacal gleam in her eye again. 

While Daryl knew he’d be stripping and having sex in front of the woman, and five or ten crew members, it felt a little odd to have her  there watching them change. “Um...a little privacy please?”

“OH!” she cried, “I’m so sorry! I figured since you’d, you know, be taking them off in a few minutes anyway, you wouldn’t mind. But, um, yeah. I can leave. But do you mind if I take a picture?” 

Her face took on that pleading look, like a child wanting to buy a new toy, and he could never say no to that look. Be it a little kid or a nearly middle aged housewife. “I don’t mind.” He turned to Rick.

“Fine with me,” he said, a small, indulgent smile on his face.

They stood next to each other to pose for the camera, but Lost battered her eyes and smiled, “With your shirts off?”

Remembering that the woman was footing the bill for this production, Daryl gritted his teeth and whipped his shirt off. Rick’s soon followed. Lost’s camera was clicking away before they even got settled.

“Oh. Nice. So very  _ nice _ ,” she purred, her eyes half lidded and he tongue darting out to lick her lips between each sentence.

Daryl held back his sigh and smiled, hoping this would be over quick. She was still clicking away, getting them from all angles, even laying on the floor and doing an upshot that couldn’t possibly be flattering. 

“It’s like ya’ll are ying and yang. Dick is all  _ hairy  _ and Buck is nice and smooth. Dolphin like, even.”

“I got hair,” Daryl said gruffly and pointed to the small patch between his pecs.

Lost narrowed her eyes and craned her head forward. “Ohhhh, you sure do!” 

She snapped a picture of it.

They were saved (again) by Abe who stuck his head in the door, “Five minutes guys! Ma’am, I need you to come with me so I can get you a spot to pop a squat.”

“Okay,” she said regretfully as she followed him out the door. “Is there a plug I can use? My phone is dying.”

Rick chuckled and shook his head.”She’s a hoot.”

“She’s something,” Daryl agreed as he put on his jersey.

“Did you want to go over what you want to do?” Rick asked when they were both dressed.

Daryl shook his head, “Got no preference.”

“Well, whatever we do, I want to do a sixty-nine. Wanna try and get your whole dick down my throat.”

“Is that so?” Daryl asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yeah,” Rick’s eyes shot to Daryl’s crotch, “I know you’re packing quite a package, I’d consider it a challenge. Ever think about getting that thing pierced?”

“Hell no. I kinda like pissing out a just one hole,” Daryl said with a smirk.

Rick laughed and clapped Daryl on the shoulder, “Good point.”

On the set, Daryl was happy to see that Lost was sitting behind the kitchen island and about as far away from where the lights and cameras were set up as she could be and still be considered in the same room. 

The living room was huge, with a fireplace dominating one wall and a wall of glass with a set of doors that led to the outside on another. A large leather sofa set faced the third wall that had a TV that the size of Daryl’s car hanging on the wall.

“Okay guys, you can use any part of the living room ya want. And we have a special request that you all fuck up against the french doors,” Abe said as he motioned to doors leading to the backyard.

“Not a problem,” Rick said.

Daryl wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard a small ‘Yay’ from the kitchen. 

“Anyone order a pizza?” Glenn, the props guy asked, clearly joking, his smile crinkling his eyes. 

“What kind do we have?” Daryl asked, flopping down on the couch.

Glenn dropped the box on the coffee table and flipped the lid open, “Looks like plain cheese.”

“Looks cold,” Rick said as he sat down next to Daryl.

“Well, it’s been in the fridge since yesterday, so yeah, it’s cold,” Glenn said.

“Awesome.” Daryl was just glad it  _ had _ been refrigerated.

Glenn went to the kitchen and came back with a few prop bottles of beer. No way there were really going to drink. It might cause issues. Like not being able to get a boner, and that would just piss everyone off.  

The pizza and beer were joined by popcorn and a sub sandwich that Daryl decided he didn’t want anything to do with. It looked like it had spent more than one night in the refrigerator. Even if he hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon.

Abe came over with a script in his hand, “Okay guys, we can’t really show any kind of sports thing on the TV, so you guys are gonna have to pretend. I think we got enough in budget to get some crowd noises or something that we can add later. And, we took out the arm wrestling. I don’t think anyone would think you would lose with those tree trunks you got going, Buck.”

Daryl gave a thumbs up, he had his script in his hand and was trying to memorize his lines. Having about ten lines before the action was supposed to start. Mostly talking about how their character’s teams were doing on the season and then quickly moving on to agreeing to sex with his best friend. He glanced over at Rick, good thing he wouldn’t need much convincing, that man was finer than frog hair.

“Wanna run lines while they are getting set up?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, I have the first line,” Rick said as he scanned the script. “Here goes, ‘ _ I can’t believe my girlfriend dumped me because I wanted to watch the game today’ _ .”

As acting went, it certainly wouldn’t win any awards, but, for porn, it was more than acceptable.

Daryl hesitated a second before reading his line. “ _ Yeah, doesn’t she know it’s the playoffs _ ?“

“ _ Well, I’m more worried about covering my spread.”  _ Rick replied. Daryl had no idea what exactly that meant (something to do with gambling), but he knew it was definitely meant as a double entendre. 

Abe came over and sat on the coffee table, “Okay guys, need you to try and make it not sound like you are in the fifth grade reading out loud in front of the class. Can you do that?”

“Do my best,” Rick said. Daryl nodding his own agreement.

A low grumble rolled out of Daryl’s stomach,” Can we hurry this along? I’d like to eat dinner sometime tonight,” he said.

“Right,” Abe said as he jumped up. “Alright everyone, let’s get this show on the road!”

The whole room was a flurry of activity as everyone took their places behind equipment or hurried out of the room. Daryl could just see Lost’s shining face behind Abe and the camera guy, she was eating a delicious looking hoagie and obviously relishing it. 

“Action!”

Rick said his first line, and it did sound better than when they had just rehearsed, but when Daryl said his, Abe called cut and had them restart. “You can do better.”

They took two more takes before Abe was satisfied. But when Rick said his line about covering the spread, Lost burst out laughing from her place in the kitchen. They had to wait a good five minutes for her to calm down, Abe waiting as patiently as the big red head could for her to regain her composure. Daryl’s stomach was growling and getting louder every few minutes. He was going to eat a whole bucket of chicken when he got out of there.

“Now that we’ve had our laugh, let’s get back to it!” Abe said firmly as he gestured for Rick and Daryl to start over again. 

They started their lines again and got through the funny part without anyone losing it, and got through the next few lines without any issues ( _ gee, the cheerleaders are hot. Haven’t gotten a blow job in at least six months! This beer is flat! _ )

Then they got to the part that turned it from two friends watching the game to two guys fucking like bunnies. It was Rick’s line first,  _  “That is the worst kiss cam kiss I have ever seen.” _

“ _ You think you can do better?”  _  Daryl recited. 

“ _ Anyone could do better. _ ”

“ _ How you gonna prove it? Ain’t a girl here. _ ” 

“Cut!” yelled Abe. “Buck. Buddy. The line is: ‘ _ There isn’t a girl here’. _ ”

“What difference does it make?” Daryl asked defensively. 

Abe sighed, “The difference is, your part is a rich guy that likes sports and is hanging out with his buddy. Not a damn redneck that isn’t where he’s supposed to be.”

“Whatever, man,” Daryl swallowed his pride. He was just a damn redneck, but he wanted to be paid. “No one’s gonna care once I get my clothes off.”

Lost guffawed from her spot in the kitchen, Daryl tried to ignore her, but Rick laughed and then the cameraman laughed, and then the whole room was laughing. Even Abe.

Abe put a hand in the air, “Ten minutes!”

The room emptied out in a matter of seconds, Daryl scooted along with them. He needed some fresh air and a cigarette.

Rick followed after him. They smoked in companionable silence for a few minutes. It wasn’t as awkward as it could be, they were both professionals.

“For the record,” Rick said as he stubbed his cigarette, “I kinda like the redneck thing you got going on. And I can’t wait to see you naked.”

Daryl locked eyes with Rick, “Just a job, man.”

“Maybe,” Rick’s eyes were so intense they made Daryl’s knees weak, “But it doesn’t hurt to enjoy your work.”

Daryl smirked and popped a mint before offering one to Rick, “This job does have it’s perks.”

Whatever Rick was going to say was interrupted by Lost coming out onto the porch, “Sorry guys! Abe sent me to get you. Well, he sent Glenn, but I volunteered.” She smiled, that gleam in her eye again that meant she was enjoying the experience far more than what was possibly normal.

“Don’t want to keep the man waiting,” Rick said as he opened the door and motioned for Lost and Daryl to precede him.

Abe was standing in the middle of the living room, eyes trained on his talent, and tapping his foot restlessly. “Time is money, let’s get this train rolling!”

Daryl withheld his groan when Abe called out, “Take it from the top!”

They made it all the way through their lines and to the point where Rick’s character was going to show Daryl’s how good of a kisser he was when Abe called cut. 

“Let’s get some close ups.”

Rick did not withhold his groan, “I miss the days of a gonzo shoot where we’d just meet up at Hilton and get it done in two hours,” he whispered to Daryl.

“Least we know we’ll get paid and not beat up for our troubles,” Daryl replied.

Flashing a smile that took Daryl’s breath away, Rick said, “And my costar doesn’t look like he’s gonna bolt at any second.”

T-dog came over and  moved the coffee table out of the way and squatted down with only a few inches to spare from being in Daryl’s lap. Although, there was a very good chance that T-dog would be in Daryl’s lap, or straddling him, or getting Daryl’s nuts in his face before the end of the day. Maybe even get some splatter.

“Everyone set?” Abe asked. “Action!”

This time they didn’t trip over any lines and got done fairly quickly. The only thing that threw Daryl off was seeing Lost peeking around Abe instead of sitting at the kitchen island. Her eyes were wide and she was biting her lip, taking in all of the non-action.

Then it was time for the kiss. Sometimes Daryl got to meet with his scene partner before filming and they would kiss a bit to get over the awkward, but Abe had wanted this to seem like it was genuinely the first time their two characters had ever kissed a man. They wouldn’t be able to really do  _ that _ , so they would settle for it being the first time the two of them had kissed. He didn’t need to know about the kiss for Lost earlier.

“Okay guys, I need you to do a quick peck, Buck, you’re going to complain it wasn’t good enough and then you’ll make Dick do it again.”

Daryl nodded his head at Abe’s direction, easily done. He just needed to wait for everything to be reset and for Abe to call action.

“ _ How you gonna prove it? There isn’t a girl here. _ ” Daryl said his line as it was written, pissing off the director wasn’t really something he wanted to do at the moment.

_ “Well, you’re the one saying I can’t, so shouldn’t I kiss you?” _ Rick was supposed to pause and give a deep meaningful look, like maybe he was trying to decide if he’d peed his pants or not. But instead he jumped forward on the couch and planted a hard kiss directly on Daryl’s mouth, leaving Daryl a bit breathless.

“CUT!” 

Rick was already pulling away, a sheepish grin on his face. Daryl suspected he really wasn’t that sorry. To be honest, Daryl wasn’t either. His cock twitched at the thought of what they’d be doing in a little while. 

“Dick,  _ baby _ ,” Abe started patiently, “you’re supposed to just give him a little peck, you know, just testing the waters, not jumping in with both feet.”

“Sorry, got carried away.”

“Save it for the big show. Alright gang, let’s go again!”

Everyone jumped at the large man’s bark. Everything was reset in seconds and before he knew it, Rick was kissing Daryl again. They must have done it right this time because Abe didn’t call cut again. He could hear the faint click of a camera phone every once in awhile though. 

Daryl had to focus on not getting hard yet. Rick was a  _ very _ good kisser. But Daryl’s claim to fame (other than his large dick) was the fact that he was a grower, and not a shower. Oh, he looked better than average when soft, but when hard, well, the words ‘elephant trunk’ had been used more than once.

It wasn’t long before both of their shirts were off, Daryl running his fingers through Rick’s chest hair, reveling in the coarseness. He’d been wanting to do that since they’d changed. And it was just as hot as he’d hoped it would be. 

Daryl swore under his breath when Abe called cut again. As far as he was concerned, they were doing just fine. He couldn’t care less where the cameras were at the moment.

“You’re killing me, you know that?” Rick whispered in his ear as the T-dog hovered around them.

“Is that so?”

“Gotta think about my grandma naked to keep from busting out of my pants.”

Not sure if he should laugh or cringe at the mental image, Daryl shook his head. “You’re doing the same to me. Not fair you got all this chest hair.”

Rick cocked his head to the side, “Really? Was thinking about waxing it off. Heard people like the dolphin smooth look.”

Daryl slit his eyes with his best glare, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare.”

Both men jumped when a high pitched voice wailed from behind the couch, “If you even think about losing that glorious hair, I will personally buy up every wax strip, hot wax, and candle in the state!”

Rick turned to look at Lost, her eyes wide and her mouth downturned. “Just a thought ma’am. Don’t have to do it.”

Biting his lip, Daryl nodded his head. He’d gladly help her buy up all the wax in the state. Rick’s treasure trail was - well, a treasure.

“Alright gang, everyone set?”

Daryl had completely zoned out and hadn’t paid attention to what was going on around them. But now that Abe was hollering, he noticed T-dog leaning over them, the camera just a foot above where Daryl was splayed out on the couch. Rick was laid out over him, arms bracing his body above Daryl’s.

Ignoring the camera, Daryl focused back in on Rick. This was by far the most fun he’d had on a shoot. And if things kept on like they were, it would probably be the best sex he’d ever had.

“Ma’am,” T-dog said, “Your foot is in the shot.”

“Oh! So sorry!” she tittered, “I’ll, uh, just go back over there where I was. This camera has a zoom anyway. Not a good one, mind you, but good enough.”

The next few shots would be some of the best. Rick was going to finally get Daryl’s pants off and show Little Daryl some attention. Daryl wouldn’t have to hold back any longer. And then Rick’s pants would come off and Daryl would find out what all the fuss was about.

A few more minutes of torturous exploration by Rick and then Daryl helped shimmy his pants off. He was half hard despite his best efforts not to be. It wasn’t the end of the world, but he wanted to show off his full range.

“Mmmmmm, that looks tasty,” Rick purred. Daryl was pretty sure that wasn’t in the script. As far as he could remember, there wasn’t any more dialog in the script at all, they could ad lib all they wanted to though. 

Daryl could just make out a second camera slid into his field of vision on the other side of the coffee table. Having a couple of angles of Rick making Daryl hard would be a very good thing. 

They’d both been in enough porn to know the routine. A bit of a hand job, some spit, a lot of teasing, and then the oral. Pretty standard. But Rick wasn’t standard. Instead of slobbering all over Daryl, he nipped little bites into the soft flesh on the underside of Daryl’s cock. It was enough to make a man want to scream.

He couldn’t help but squirm. All he wanted was to ram his cock straight down Rick’s throat. He knew better though. The prolonged foreplay was all part of the show, everyone knew that. Rick seemed to revel in the knowledge though. Daryl was pretty sure he was smirking as he was teasing Daryl’s hardening cock.

The quick pull of the curls on his head made Rick yelp, but it didn’t deter him. Just made him bite a little harder. 

When Rick finally ( _ finally _ ) put his lips around the head of Daryl’s cock, there was an audible gasp that went around the room. Daryl was pretty sure he and Lost weren’t the only ones that felt a bit of relief. T-dog’s shoulders even relaxed a bit. Daryl was so going to get that pretty boy back for teasing him for a solid ten minutes.

Abe called cut again to reset the camera, and before T-dog had even thought about turning off his camera, Lost was standing next to the couch. Her face had a dazed look as she stared at Daryl’s cock. Luckily, he was used to that reaction.

“It’s like…” she paused and licked her lips, her eyes laser sharp and focused on Daryl’s groin, “ not a baby’s arm, no. More like a hose? No, no...not a hose. I mean, it’s pretty. All pink and creamy. A tree limb? No, that’s not it.”

Usually guys just commented on how big he was and how much they wanted it in their ass. Lost trying to equate it to something in real life was new. “I’ve heard elephant trunk, but I think that was a bit much,” Daryl said.

“Maybe a baby elephant then,” she said with a firm nod of her head. “A pink one.”

“Sure,” Daryl said. No reason to disagree with the person paying the bill for today.

“I think it looks tasty,” the lascivious grin on Rick’s face giving credence to his statement.  

Lost tilted her head to the side with a dreamy look, “That it does…”

“Okay, everyone, get your asses in gear! We’re losing daylight and we gotta get a dick in an ass pronto!”

Lost jumped and ran back to her place behind Abe’s chair as Rick got in position above Daryl again. He’d gone a bit soft, a woman staring at his dick tended to do that to him, but Rick was already trying to coax him back to hardness.

By the time that Abe called action, Daryl was ready to go. Rick was back to the nipping, and Daryl only half-acted like it was driving him crazy, hamming it up for the cameras. It was good, very good. He couldn’t wait to get in Rick’s pants but he knew he’d have to wait until Abe told him it was time. 

But damn, Rick sure did know how to use his mouth. Most of it was just for the camera, long licks, spit, and deepthroating. What the camera didn’t see was the way that Rick would swirl his tongue around the head of Daryl’s cock. Or the way down he’d let his teeth graze along Daryl’s sensitive flesh. Daryl was going to get him back, he could suck like a Hoover.

When Abe finally told Daryl he could start on Rick, he jumped and pushed Rick back hard enough that his head bounced on the sofa. Only taking enough time to open Rick’s jeans before diving in and engulfing Rick’s thick heat with barely a moment to check it out.

He really should have taken a moment to assess the situation. Because from what he’d seen of the head, it looked like any porn sized dick. But the fucking thing got bigger as Daryl worked his way down. Before he even got to Rick’s balls, Daryl’s mouth was stretched so tight he thought he would rip the side of his mouth. 

Pulling back up, he looked at Rick who was smirking like a damn idiot. Or maybe Daryl was the idiot, he wasn’t sure. Looking back down at the prize, he could see that Rick’s cock looked like a mini orange cone. Just not orange. More like salmon. And it  _ tapered _ up from the bottom to a head that wasn’t much bigger than Daryl’s own. 

“Like what you see?”

Daryl bit his lip and contemplated the gift in front of him. He definitely liked what he saw. And he was so very glad he’d been prepping all week.

“I certainly do!”

“CUT!”

All eyes turned to Lost who’s face was flush with embarrassment. “Sorry! Sorry! I forgot I’m not on my computer!” She fluttered her hands in Rick and Daryl’s direction, “Go on, I’ll keep quiet. I promise!”

Abe gave her a dirty look and then called action. Really, all the interruptions weren’t that unusual, it was just the person causing them. Better than hotel management banging on the door and kicking you out or the lead dick not being able to keep it up.

Daryl turned back to Rick’s cock. Damn, it was pretty. Sure, it was big. Bigger than Daryl’s even. But the taper just made it something unique. And he was getting paid to play with it. Life was good sometimes.

There were no more interruptions for a while. Daryl did what he did best. He loved giving head, and he liked a challenge. Taking in all of Rick wasn’t going to happen, not with a cock that made a yardstick blush. He used his hands where his mouth couldn’t go, making sure to keep Rick on his toes, changing the tightness of his grip and the speed of his mouth. All the while, sucking and nipping as much as he could.

“Son of a bitch, that’s good.”

Daryl smirked. He was gonna make this guy  _ beg _ . So he stopped and just let Rick’s cock rest in his open mouth. Not sucking or swirling his tongue, just holding it in his warm mouth. 

He wouldn’t be able to do it for long, the nature of the work required constant movement, but he could get away with it if he jacked himself. So he did just that. He could just see out of the corner of his eye T-dog move the camera down to Daryl’s hand stroking his cock. Years of practice let him stay hard, but not go so far that he was in danger of shooting off too soon.

Rick shifted his hips off the couch, just a bit. Daryl moved his head along with Rick’s movement, not allowing even an inch of movement. 

“Damn it, you’re killing me man,” Rick said between gritted teeth. That did not sound like ad-libbing, that was Rick getting pushed to his limit.

Daryl lazily ran his tongue along the edge of Rick’s flared head. No pressure, just a light swipe.

“ _ Fuck _ . Come on man.”

And still Daryl waited. He let his hand wander around to start opening himself up. After seeing what was going in there later, he was glad he’d broken out his dragon dildo last night.

Rick hissed a long breath through his teeth, his eyes boring into Daryl’s, before saying the magic word, “Please.”

Daryl gave a short nod of his head and then closed his eyes, let his head sink down, engulfing Rick’s cock as much as he could. He was proud of himself, he went further than he had the first time. Nearly made it to the pubes before his eyes started to water. But his throat just couldn’t do it, no matter how much he swallowed.

No one would say he hadn’t  _ tried _ though. And judging by the noises that Rick was making, he was doing well enough. But then again, it could be an act for the scene. Maybe he ought to try again, when they were alone and not shooting a porn. And maybe he would top. 

He still had a couple of fingers working themselves in and out of his ass when he felt a trickle of cold jell slip between his crack. One of the PAs must have dropped a dollop while the camera was focused on what Daryl was doing with his mouth. He let his gaze focus behind Rick to where most of the crew was, only to see Lost walking over to one side, clutching an industrial sized bottle of lube. Of course she would get the honor.

There wasn’t much time to reflect on how long the woman had been waiting to do that because he was suddenly flipped onto his back with his knees pushed to his ears. He panicked for a moment, but realized that Rick wasn’t lining up that massive cock just yet, instead he was making space for his face under Daryl’s balls. He hoped the lube was pleasantly flavored. 

Daryl’s whole body convulsed once and then relaxed bonelessly when Rick swirled his tongue around Daryl’s not so tight hole. He cupped his balls and pulled them out of the way so that he could watch the curly haired man make a feast out of his ass. Around and around that tongue went, all the while Daryl was whimpering like a damn dog.

“Gotta get you ready. Gonna shove my python right up that ass of yours,” Rick said with a growl.

“You better,” Daryl growled back.

“Mmmmm, strawberry.”

Seeing as how Daryl’s last meal was certainly not strawberries, or even anything strawberry flavored, he was gonna guess the lube was flavored. He let that thought go though once Rick shoved his tongue in Daryl’s ass and made it wiggle. Rick’s tongue wasn’t as disproportionate as his dick, so it didn’t go in as far as Daryl would have liked. Although, the beard was scratching him along his thighs deliciously.

Rick was, of course, making loud slurping noises and pulling his tongue all the way out and lapping around Daryl’s hole before shoving it back in. Probably making a mess too, but that’s what you had to do.

Daryl did his bit, arching his back and squirming all over, he had to make it look like it was the best rim job he’d ever gotten. It probably was. The hot guy on the other end certainly was hitting all of Daryl’s buttons.

When Rick stuck his lips around Daryl and  _ sucked  _ that was about the time he knew he was ready. If not, he’d blow now and then they’d have to wait at least an hour for him to be hard again. And he was already hungry enough to guzzle down the bottle of lube that Lost was now cradling like a baby.

“I’m ready,” Daryl said to the room at large. 

Rick paused and looked up at Daryl, “Not until I say you are.”

“Gonna come if you keep up like that,” Daryl told him.

“Fine, I’ll do something else.” Fucker smirked at Daryl.

Daryl was hoping for more blow job, but what he got was two slicked up fingers shoved up his ass. He clutched the edge of the couch and tried not to buck off of it. He was already sloppy, and Rick seemed to realize that. Instead of just sticking in a third finger, he stuck in all four. 

“Son of a bitch!”

Rick smirked and continued to piston his fingers in and out of Daryl, “You can take it.” 

And yes, Daryl could take it. And would be taking more in just a bit, but damn those fingers were big. He could feel his body trying to accommodate the breach. 

“Lube,” Daryl requested to the room at large.

Lost popped up from where she was and came over and squeezed a generous amount into Rick’s waiting hand, a smile like a cat with a canary plastered over her face.

“Thanks, doll,” Rick drawled.

Her face turned red as she giggled and went back to her place behind the camera.  Daryl just shook his head and pulled his knees wider apart. He needed Rick to focus on his task.

Soon the room was filled with squelching sounds as Rick worked his fingers in and out of Daryl. The sound used to bother him, but after doing this for so long, nothing really did. Not even housewives funding the project and doling out the lube. 

It wasn’t long before Daryl was thinking hard about begging. He knew he should keep it together, (he was a professional damn it!) but Rick had found Daryl’s prostate and was relentlessly hitting it. Asshole.

“Come on man, I’m ready,” Daryl panted.

“Say please,” Rick said with a smirk.

Fucking  _ bastard _ . 

“Please,” Daryl said as unbegging like as he could.

Rick stopped moving his fingers in and out of Daryl and instead rubbed on Daryl’s prostate with just enough pressure to make Daryl catch his breath. “Please, please, please!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear!”

Daryl and Rick started and all eyes turned to the woman holding her hand over her mouth. 

“Cut! Let’s take ten and when we come back we get on with the boinking,” Abe said.

Someone handed Daryl a towel and he wrapped it around his waist before going on a hunt for his cigarettes. He would have just enough time to smoke one before they had to get back. He ignored his hard on, just like everyone else was. Well, except for Lost, who was alternating staring at his and Rick’s.

Abe caught up with her before she could follow the two men out to the porch. He was probably giving her an earful about interrupting the shoot. It didn’t really matter, either they would edit some moans and groans over her voice, or just leave it.  

Rick followed him out to the porch and they shared a smoke. It should be awkward. It wasn’t. They didn’t talk, didn’t make eye contact. Just stood there and smoked. And lazily rubbed their cocks to keep them hard.

Ten minutes went quickly and they found themselves going back. Abe stopped them and went over what he wanted to happen for the scene. Daryl on his knees, Daryl over the arm of the couch, Daryl on Rick’s lap, Daryl against the glass, Daryl on his back. Pretty standard stuff. They were gonna skip the sixty-nine though, Abe thinking they had enough blow job material that it wasn’t necessary. 

Lost was standing in her spot. Well not standing. She was subtly swaying back and forth, a distant expression on her face. That didn’t bode well. She’d been staring at either Rick or Daryl the whole time of the shoot. Goodness knows what the heck was going through her mind.

Daryl discreetly checked his backside to see if he was still open and slick, or as discreetly as you can in a room full of people. And people who would be focused on his gaping hole in just a few minutes. Maybe he didn’t need to be discreet. 

They got back in position and started off kissing, Daryl noting that the lube was indeed strawberry flavored. He could feel Rick’s hard cock sliding along his thigh, a good reminder about how big it was. 

Rick kissed slow and passionately, taking his time. Daryl definitely wanted a chance to find out how things would go if they weren’t surrounded by people. As it was, he had a camera trained on his ass and one about a foot from his head. 

With a tug of Daryl’s leg, Rick encouraged Daryl to roll over. They were getting close now. Rick would be pushing that huge hard cock into him soon. First he had to play with Daryl’s hole. Alternating between rubbing his cock between Daryl’s cheeks and slapping his hole with it. Daryl did his best to moan convincingly.  

“Condom,” Rick said nearly breathless, his hand outstretched like before.

Lost pulled free of Abe and dropped the foil wrapped propolactive into Rick’s waiting hand. Daryl watched over his shoulder as Rick accepted it and ripped the package open with his teeth. 

He wasn’t the only one mesmerized by watching Rick stuff his cock into the tight latex. Lost hadn’t left their side, standing just outside the camera’s range. Her hand slowly inching towards Rick’s now wrapped cock. Amusement lit Rick’s eye. He looked like he was going to let her touch him, but then Abe grabbed her arm and pulled her away. 

Next came the part where Rick spit on Dary’s crack. And while enough spit might work for some people, it certainly wouldn’t this time. Rick was just too big. And that was all smoke and mirrors anyway. They always used lube. It wasn’t unusual for porn shoots to go through a whole bottle of it during a scene.

After Rick had spent enough time spitting and rubbing it in Daryl, there was a short pause where Daryl suspected Rick was using actual lube on his cock.

And then he felt the head actually start to push into his waiting hole. He breathed out long and slow, and forced his body to relax. Rick was obviously waiting until Daryl gave the go ahead, but before he could he heard a now familiar voice from behind him.

“Um, hi.” All eyes turned and looked at Lost. “Sorry, but um. I realllly have to pee. And I’ve been holding it for  _ forever _ and I’ve been waiting for this for _ ever _ and I know ya’ll want to get to it. But, well, I don’t want to piss down my leg. So give me like five minutes!” 

She smiled a very wide, very fake smile before turning and running for the bathroom in the hall. 

Everyone just stopped what they were doing and waited. Rick’s cock was still resting against Daryl’s entrance and Daryl was still lazily rubbing his own. T-dog hadn’t even moved. 

It was so quiet that they could hear the toilet flush and then the sink water run. At least she washed her hands, even if she was holding everything up. She looked shocked when she opened the door and everyone was looking at her. She smiled her cheshire grin again and quickly walked back to her spot next to Abe.

Abe shook his head and then lazily motioned with his hand for them to get back to what they were doing. 

Daryl arched his back and pushed into Rick to show that he was ready. Rick chuckled softly, but took the hint. Daryl bit his lip as he felt the head of Rick’s cock breach is sphincter. 

He blew out another long breath as Rick worked his way inside. They would probably edit most of this out anyway. It was too slow, but there was no way that Daryl could take all of Rick in one go. And Rick was probably used to that. Hell, with a dick the size of a medium sized python, he’d have to be. 

It started with a tingle and then moved up to a sting and progressed to a burning sensation. Rick must have felt Daryl’s twinge, because he stopped and rubbed his hands around Daryl’s ass and down his thighs. 

Biting his lip, Daryl concentrated on his breathing. It had been quite some time since he’d taken a big one. It wasn’t painful, no. But it was a lot. 

After a few minutes to relax, Daryl gave a short nod of his head and Rick forged ahead. 

The stretch was incredible. And because Rick’s cock was tapered, the stretch just got wider and wider. Daryl was panting like a dog by the time Rick bottomed out.

There was a whimper, but it wasn’t Daryl. He prided himself on being the strong, silent type. He looked over his shoulder, but Rick looked just as confused. 

Of course it was Lost. Her expressive face now looked pensive as she stared at the point where Rick and Daryl were joined. Daryl wiggled his ass, hoping to break her concentration. 

It worked. She shot her eyes to his face, and he gave her a cheeky smile to show that he was okay. She smiled back and released the death grip she had on Abe’s arm.

“You good?” Abe asked.

Daryl took a second to answer, doing a spot check of his body. Vision: good. No black spots. Arms: good. No shaking. Dick: good. Still hard. Ass:acceptable. Mostly a full sensation, and no pain.

He nodded his head and that was good enough for everyone. The cameras focused in on him again and the bit of tension drained from the room. Everything clicked into place and Daryl felt himself settle into the sex. 

Rick was considerate and moved slowly. Letting Daryl really get used to the monster dick in his ass.  If he put his head down and looked down his body to his own hard cock, he could see his stomach distended with the size of the bestial cock in his ass.The dragon dildo had been woefully inadequate.

Daryl was just getting into the rhythm when he was pushed forward, his body sprawled over the arm of the couch. His cock now trapped between him and the cushion. The fabric was some sort of soft suede or microfiber, so it felt like his dick was sliding on silk. He tried not to buck into it too much. 

The pace had picked up now. And Rick was pulling farther out, letting the tip of his cock peek out before pushing it back in. It was all for the camera though. Not that it didn’t feel great, but the folks at home needed to feel like they were there too.

He was getting close, so he let go of his cock and pulled away from Rick. To his credit, Rick knew exactly what Daryl wanted and sat down on the couch. Daryl straddled him and bit by bit, let himself sink on to Rick. It actually felt bigger at this angle. How, Daryl wasn’t sure. Someone that studied sex would probably know, maybe Dr. Ruth, but he sure didn’t.  All he knew was that he had an ass overflowing with dick.

After getting comfortable (or as comfortable as you can be with a something the size of an arm tickling your colon), Daryl braced himself with his hands on Rick’s knees, knowing that Rick was going to start jackhammering up into him. 

Daryl’s cock bobbed up and down with each hard thrust, he was afraid to touch it though. He could come at any second. The one good thing about getting fucked by a huge cock was that there was no way they would miss hitting your prostate. That along with the stretch was making Daryl crazy. He barely even noticed when T-dog squatted between their knees to get a close up.

“Hey, move your balls, would ya?” T-dog asked.

Biting his lip, Daryl grabbed his swinging balls and held them tight, careful not to touch his aching cock. He couldn’t hold himself up with just one hand, so he fell back on Rick’s chest. 

Rick took advantage of the angle and really started pounding away. He reached for Daryl’s cock, but Daryl grabbed his hand to stop him. It was better off flopping around like a fish. One wrong move and he’d be done. And then he’d catch hell for ruining the come shot.

He could hear Rick’s panting breath in his ear. It matched his own labored breaths. He tried to remember to moan occasionally, but he was more focused on not coming. He cracked an eye open and looked at Lost. 

Not that she was unattractive, no. Not at all. It’s just she kinda reminded him of his high school English teacher. And he’d been more into his Civics teacher, Mr. Raleigh when he was sixteen. Especially after he found out that his teacher was gay and had a lover that would meet him in the parking lot for lunch. Daryl spent many a lazy Saturday picturing the two of them having kinky sex in Mr. Raleigh’s beat up Lincoln Continental. 

That image did not help one bit. 

Daryl could feel his balls starting to draw up, so he pulled off of Rick and grabbed his hand and took him over to the french doors. He’d almost forgotten they were supposed to do it up against the doors. 

He braced his forearms against the glass as Rick grabbed Daryl’s hips. Daryl couldn’t see, but he knew the whole production had followed them over to the wall of glass. He was surprised Abe hadn’t called cut, but the lighting was good by the window.

Rick could really pound his ass from this angle. Pulling and pushing on Daryl’s hips as he fucked him hard enough that Daryl had to brace himself on the door frame.  

“Fuck, you’ve got a hot hole,” Rick said.

“Yeah, yeah. Give it to me,” Daryl replied. He wasn’t even acting.

They spent several minutes in that position, T-dog getting all the best shots. Even lying down between their legs and getting an upshot of the action. Daryl was pretty sure he was leaking precome like a faucet. Good thing T-dog always carried around a towel.

After a while, he stood up from his leaned over position and motioned for Rick to follow him to the couch. By now, Daryl’s ass was truly gaping, so when they laid down, Rick pulled his cheeks apart so that T-dog could get a good shot of it. 

A few minutes of teasing Daryl’s hole, and then Rick finally sank in again. Daryl cold feel every inch and every vein. He had to hold onto Rick’s biceps to keep from banging his head on the arm of the couch and from touching his own throbbing cock. 

He closed his eyes and tried to picture taking apart a motorcycle engine to keep himself distracted enough.

“Look at me,” Rick demanded. 

Daryl looked into a set of eyes that reminded him of a warm, safe place and then he was gone. His shout the only warning as he came in hard bursts, hitting himself and Rick with hot jizz in the process.

“Fuck!” Rick cried. He hurriedly pulled out of Daryl and whipped off the condom. Aiming his cock at the path of Daryl’s spunk, he stroked himself a half dozen times and then was adding to the mess on Daryl’s chest.

“Don’t worry, I got it all,” T-dog murmured. 

Rick smiled at Daryl and Daryl smiled back. They shared some of the come, Daryl gathering it up and feeding it to Rick, and then Rick laid out on Daryl so they could lazily kiss. T-dog let the camera slide over their body and then focus on the TV screen.

Abe called ‘cut’, and they were done. A round of applause went around the room, started by Lost, who was jumping up and down enthusiastically. It was the first time Daryl had gotten a standing ovation for his performance. Hell, he’d never even gotten a cheer. Maybe an occasional ‘attaboy’, but nothing like this. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Glad you asked for me. Was kinda surprised you wanted to bottom though,” Rick said.

Daryl cocked his head to the side, “Thought you asked for me?”

Rick shook his head. They stared at each other confused for a moment when a light went off in Daryl’s head. He looked over to where Lost had drifted away from Abe and was now standing at the other end of the couch.

“Um, hi. Yeah, it was me.” Her face was flushed again. Daryl wanted to believe it was from embarrassment, but he wouldn’t bet on it.  “I mean, your dicks are my best sellers and I just thought if I could get you two in bed together, I could sell the video and the dlldos as a package.”

They’d laid together too long in their come, Rick and Daryl’s skin had to peel apart when Rick sat up. Luckily a PA showed up with a package of wet wipes and they were able to start cleaning themselves up.

“How much would you sell that for?” Daryl asked.

“Well, Buck,” Lost said as she got comfortable on the coffee table, “Your dick goes for one twenty-five and Dick’s goes for one forty-five. And I was hoping to sell the movie for thirty-nine ninety-nine. But I can give a special price of two ninety nine if they buy all three!” 

Rick and Daryl shared a look, “Are we getting any of this?” Rick asked.

“OH! Of course! Ya’ll already get  a couple of bucks for each of your dicks I sell. And you’ll get a cut of the movie as well.  _ And  _ if it does well, I thought we could do a series!

Daryl’s curiosity was peaked, “A series?”

“Yes! I have an idea for a threesome if you all are willing.”

“Who would be the third?” Rick asked.

Lost pulled out her phone and started searching through it, “His stage name is Maxx Hanger. Don’t know what his real name is. But man, he has the biggest dick I’ve ever seen.”

She found the picture she was looking for and gave the phone to Rick. Daryl looked over his shoulder, he didn’t know what was more interesting about the man. The dick that was half hard with the tip hanging between his knees, or the eighties style haircut.

Rick scrutinized the picture for a moment before handing the phone back to Lost, “I guess with a cock like that, no one cares that’s he’s rocking a mullet.”

“Ha! Nope! So, you guys in?” She asked, her face shiny with hope.

Daryl didn’t even have to think about it, and neither did Rick apparently. “I’m in,” they said in unison.

“Let’s go celebrate! Buck, you hungry?” Rick asked. 

“Dude, I could eat a horse.”

“Ha ha! That is so funny! Because, I mean, you kinda just did,” Lost wheezed out. “Well, he’s  _ hung _ like a horse…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed the two men giving her concerned looks. Standing up quickly she motioned for the men to follow her. "Come on, let’s go eat. I’ll pay! We are going to make a shit ton of money!””

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I am working on a long fic that I hope to have done in the next couple of months. I've had some not so fun stuff happening in RL that have kept me from writing, so it's taken longer than I would have liked. 
> 
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments on my older fics. There's nothing more satisfying than getting an email from AO3 showing that someone has kudo'd a bunch of your fics, even if you do it as a 'guest'.
> 
> Thank you again! Ya'll are the best!


End file.
